Bienvenido
by MeKaRy
Summary: Ryou extraña a Malik, pero este volverá dentro de poco tiempo. Podrá Ryou por fin decirle al moreno lo que siente? cómo reaccionará el moreno? -fic one-shot, angsthipping, romantico y ligeramente tierno- Disfrutenlo. Feliz cumple Ryou-kun!


**Autor**: **MeKaRy † **_**Kara Ishtar**_** † **

**Género**: Romance.

**Avisos**: Yaoi, OoC.

**Tipo**: One-Shot.

**Personajes**: _Malik Ishtar y Ryou Bakura. _

**Pairing**: _Angstshipping. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de _**YGO!**_ Son propiedad de _**Kazuki Takahashi**_, yo no gano nada con la redacción de ésta historia.

**Notas**: Saludos. Bueno, acá yo otra vez con un fic de esta bella pareja. Este fic es one-shot y es de un pequeño reto que me auto impuse hace un tiempo. Ya sé que tengo otros… tres?... o cuatro fic sin terminar, y me disculpo por eso, pero hay que explotar la mente cuando se puede. Ya trabajo en _"NoR"_ (_Nightmare or Reality_) y en este pequeño proyecto (y otros cuatro más… séh, no tengo pena). Un pequeño regalo atrasado por el cumple del lindo de Ryou que fue el pasado 2 de septiembre (Dioses, perdónenme, lo olvidé). Algo ligero, es más tierno pero sin llegar a lo cursi. Espero sea de su agrado.

Que lo disfruten.

_**

* * *

**_

*-*-* "Bienvenido" *-*-*

Malik regresaría a la ciudad, y eso hacía que su corazón se sintiera tan agitado luego de escuchar la noticia. Era normal que alguien se entusiasmara con la noticia de que un amigo regresa luego de tiempo alejados, pero no era simplemente por eso por lo que Ryou se sentía así, lo que sentía era más grande que simple alegría; volvería a ver a Malik y eso le emocionaba, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago que le agradaba y que aumentaba conforme el día se acercaba.

Un día antes de que el arribo de los egipcios se diera, el joven peliblanco se pasó la noche meditando, pensando, planeando en su mente infinidad de situaciones en las que estaba con Malik. En todas ellas intentaba decirle algo importante al moreno, pero cada vez que llegaba el momento, desechaba la idea por una u otra razón. Todos esos planos que se formaba en su mente parecía perfectos, pero había algo en lo que Ryou no había pensado claramente desde un principio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el egipcio. ¿Qué pasaría si Malik no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que ya tiene novia? ¿Qué pasaría si con eso todo cambia entre ellos?... ¿Qué pasaría si Malik lo menospreciara y se alejara de él por completo?

—No... eso no... –murmura, cubriendo sus labios evitar que un sollozo se escuchara. Sus ojos se sentían lloros, pero los limpió con la manga de su camisa antes de que alguna lágrima lograra salir de ellos.

—¿Sigues despierto? –murmura un adormilado Bakura desde la puerta.

—Kura... ¿qué haces despierto? –le pregunta extrañado, desviando el tema, sentándose en la cama.

—Vengo del baño. ¿Por qué sigues despierto? –le vuelve a preguntar, adentrándose en el cuarto y sentándose en la esquina de la cama, frente a Ryou.

El peliblanco sólo agacha la cabeza con pesar.

—Por nada... no tengo sueño. –le murmura en respuesta.

Bakura lo observa un momento, sabiendo desde un principio cuál era la preocupación del peliblanco. Aunque aparentara que no le importa lo que le suceda a su contraparte, Bakura se sentí mal por el menor, pero si Ryou no quería hablar, no iba a forzarlo hacerlo.

—Bien, cómo quieras. –le dice antes de levantarse de la cama para regresar a dormir. —Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Así que intenta dormir.

Ryou sólo asiente sin mucho ánimo. A Bakura no le queda más que observar y esperar a que el mismo Ryou hable, como veces anteriores había pasado. Tenía suficiente tiempo ya de convivir con el menor y conocía bien su forma de ser, incuso sus emociones y sentimientos, tal vez mejor que el mismo Ryou.

—Me voy a dormir. –murmura, antes de darse vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Kura. -el yami se detiene en el marco de la puerta, volteando a ver a su hikari, que le mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación. —Crees... ¿crees que Malik se alegre de... ver... de volver? –cambia su pregunta, sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas.

—Sí, tal vez. –nota como una leve sonrisa se forma en los labios de su hikari, pero su mirada se vuelve vidriosa. —Lo que estoy seguro es de que se alegrará mucho de verte.

Ryou levanta la vista algo extrañado, viendo la sutil sonrisa amable de los labios de su yami.

—Gracias. –la sonrisa de Ryou se hace más notoria, mientras limpia nuevamente las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—Cómo sea. Ya duérmete porque yo no pienso levantarme a hacer el desayuno. –le dice con su habitual tono duro, pero con una leve sonrisa. —En unas horas amanecerá y los Ishtar llegarán. –le murmura al peliblanco antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

—En unas horas... –repite para sí, volteando a ver su reloj, notando que faltaban poco menos de diez horas para que Malik por fin llegara a Domino.

Dejando salir un leve bostezo, se recuesta de lado, mirando hacía la ventana, donde una bella luna menguante se vislumbraba a penas, rodeada de brillantes estrellas en el manto oscuro del cielo.

Un ligero suspiro, de cansancio tal vez, escapó de sus labios antes de que sus parpados se cerraran, quedando en poco tiempo en un profundo sueño, dónde lo único que podía ver era el inmenso cielo en un cobrizo atardecer, y a él mismo, de pie en la orilla de una playa, mientras las olas del mar mojaban sus pies y la brisa marina refrescaba su rostro, mientras una persona se acercaba a su espalda y lo rodeaba con un cálido abrazo.

Horas después, el ligero ruido de su despertador lo levantó, apagando dicho aparato y volviendo a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las mantas, sin intención alguna de levantarse.

—Ya, a levantarse. –la voz de Bakura se oyó desde la puerta, pero Ryou sólo se encoge más en la cama. —Y yo soy el flojo, ¿no? –se queja, tomando las cobijas de un extremo y jalándolas con fuerza para destapar al menor.

—Cinco minutos. –murmura adormilado, abrazando la almohada.

—Nada. Ya está el desayuno, así que levántate de una vez.

—Pensé que tú no lo harías. –dice con una leve sonrisa divertida.

—No iba a estar esperando a que el señor de la casa se dignara a levantarse. –Ryou ríe divertido por la escena, enderezando el cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, aún abrazando la almohada.

—Sólo espero que no hayas descompuesto algo. –le advierte en tono divertido.

—Fue una vez, ya supéralo. –le tira las cobijas encima, molesto. —Tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya levántate y ven a la cocina.

—Sí... en cinco minutos... –aún con las cobijas encima, se vuelve a recostar.

—Ahh... que remedio. –se queja el yami, dando vuelta para salir.

—Bakura... –la voz apagada de Ryou se escucha de entre las cobijas, llamando la atención del ladrón. —¿En verdad crees que Malik se alegre de volver? –pregunta, inseguro.

—Créeme, si él no hubiera querido, no volvería. –le dice con seguridad, adivinando que en los labios de Ryou se formaba una sonrisa tranquila. —Ahora, ¿o te levantas o te levanto yo? –amenaza, pero el peliblanco remueve con pereza las cobijas, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para estirar el cuerpo. —Te espero en la cocina, punk. –le dice en tono divertido al ver lo alborotados que quedaron los cabellos del menor, para luego salir de la habitación con una notoria sonrisa de burla.

—¿Punk? –murmura Ryou, sin entender, sólo hasta que ve su reflejo en el espejo se da cuenta del por qué del comentario. —Él lo tiene igual. –murmura con un puchero, intentando aplacar los albinos mechones.

Levantándose de la cama estira un poco sus brazos y cuerpo, se despereza y deja atrás el sueño. Su castaña mirada luego va a dar el reloj junto a su lámpara de noche, sobre el cual había una foto de ambos albinos y los dos egipcios; los cuatro sonriendo ampliamente y los yamis casi asfixiando a sus hikaris con un abrazo, pero estos sonriendo de forma divertida.

—En cinco horas. – murmura, con cierta impaciencia y nerviosismo viendo la imagen de Malik.

Luego de tomar el desayuno y de tener algunas discusiones amistosas con su yami a la hora de la limpieza, el momento para ir al aeropuerto llegó demasiado rápido para Ryou, que llegó a pensar que el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo normal. En un parpadeo ya faltaba menos de una hora para el arribo de Malik y su familia, y Bakura y el peliblanco habían quedado de reunirse con Yugi y los de su grupito de amigos para ir al aeropuerto a darle la bienvenida a los Ishtar, por lo que tendrían que aguardar juntos en la sala de espera hasta que anunciaran el vuelo.

—Están tardando mucho. –se queja Joey, revisando por quinta vez su reloj.

—Tal vez no tomaron el vuelo a tiempo. –comenta Tea, revisando la pantalla donde aparecían los vuelos que llegaban.

—Tal vez retrasaron la hora del vuelo por alguna razón. Una descompostura, tal vez. –dice Yugi.

—O tal vez se descompuso a mitad de camino y se terminó estrellando a mitad de montaña, desierto u océano. -comenta Bakura como si nada. Algunas personas que aguardaba en el mismo lugar voltean a ver al peliblanco de forma molesta o preocupada, lo que hace que el resto se apene por las incomodas miradas.

—Ay, claro que eso no pudo pasar. No le hagan caso, mi amigo está medio paranoico. –Joey intenta calmar a las personas, sonriendo y hablando nerviosamente.

—Uno, no soy tu amigo. Dos, no soy paranoico, y tres, vuelve a decirlo o insinuarlo y te corto la lengua y hago que te la tragues. –amenaza el peliblanco, con voz sombría y mirada sádica.

—Tranquilo Kura. –Ryou se interpone entre el rubio y el yami, antes de que al pobre Joey le dé un infarto. —Tú tienes la culpa, no debes decir cosas como esas en este lugar. -le regaña Ryou, alejando un poco a su yami del grupo. —La gente se toma esas cosas muy en serio aquí.

—¿Y yo soy el paranoico? Por favor, lo he visto en los periódicos, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

—Deja de decirlo o haré que te saquen a patadas. -le regaña Yami.

—Mira faraoncito, a mi no me mandas nada. Y por si no lo recuerdas, aquí ya no tienes autoridad, ya no eres el "oh todo poderoso hijo del faraón" ¿Captas? Además, la gente está acostumbrada a escuchar esas noticias, ¿qué no, Ryou? ¿Ryou? –llama al peliblanco, pero este parecía ignorarlo por completo.

Bakura nota la amplia sonrisa y ojos brillantes de su hikari, ignorando no sólo a él, si no a todos los demás, viendo directamente a las puertas de la sala por las que un grupo de persona entraba, entre los que se encontraban cuatro morenos muy particulares.

—¡Seguro fue por tu culpa que el vuelo se tardo! –grita Bakura en broma al moreno mayor.

—¡No es mi culpa que no aguanten una pequeña broma! –responde Marik con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Pequeña broma? Retrasaron todos los vuelos por la amenaza de bomba que hiciste que ese hombre gritara, y luego haces que diga que todo fue una broma y al pobre infeliz se lo llevan arrestado. –regaña Ishizu claramente molesta.

—Wow, genial. –alaba Bakura.

—Seh, debiste ver las caras de todos, fue hilarante. –ambos yamis ríen a carcajadas, mientras el resto de los amigos de Yugi le dan la bienvenida a los cansados Ishizu y Odion. —¿No pudiste dejar a tus mascotas afuera? –murmura con fastidio, viendo al Faraón saludar a la morena.

—No fue mi idea, fue de Ryou. Pero ve el lado positivo, nos divertiremos con el faraoncito mientras regresamos a su casa. –murmura con malicia, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del moreno.

—Ah, cómo extrañaba eso. Podemos probar un par de cositas que estuve planeando durante el vuelo y otras que ya tenía planeadas. –ambos miran al faraón, que inconscientemente siente las miradas maliciosas y se estremece, volteando a ver a ambos yamis que fingían sonrisas tiernas y amables.

—Siempre y cuando Malik y Ryou no nos descubran, aunque lo dudo mucho. –comenta Bakura, mirando de reojo a ambos hikaris.

—Y hablando de... –dice con tono divertido el moreno, volteando a ver a Malik y Ryou que no hacía nada más que mirarse con una sonrisa. —Piensan admirarse mutuamente, o ¿qué?

—Déjalos, es su momento. –dice en broma, aunque con una sonrisa amable, misma que Marik mostraba al ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su hikari.

Malik no hacía más que sonreír ampliamente al ver a Ryou de nuevo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y su corazón latir con más fuerza. Ryou por su parte, a pesar de la amplia sonrisa que mostraba, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Volví. –dice simplemente el moreno, dejando a un lado la mochila que traía en su hombro y levantando un poco los brazos.

—¡Bienvenido! –grita el peliblanco, cortando la distancia entre ambos y abrazando al moreno. —Te extrañé. –le murmura algo apenado pero sin soltarse del abrazo.

—Yo también... –le murmura en respuesta, estrechando el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Unos metros alejados, Bakura y Marik sonreían satisfechos al ver la escena.

—¿Le dirá? –comenta el peliblanco al moreno.

—No. –dice simplemente el moreno, a lo que Bakura lo ve extrañado. —Una acción es más práctica que las palabras. Ya verás.

El resto del grupo se había alejado unos metros por pedido de Ishizu y Odion, mientras ambos yamis seguían aguardando, observando la escena frente a ellos. Por su parte, los protagonistas de esta, a pesar de querer permanecer tan juntos en se momento, Malik y Ryou se separaban lentamente, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas morenas y algunas lagrimas secas en las níveas del albino.

—Me alegro de que volvieras. –dice Ryou, sin apartar sus brazos del moreno.

—Yo también me alegro de volver. –responde el moreno, tomando con una de sus manos el mentón del peliblanco, que al momento se sonroja. —Pero me alegro más de verte a ti. –le dice con una sincera sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos amatista, acercando su rostro al del sonrojado Ryou, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Ryou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la acción de Malik, sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, conteniendo la respiración por un momento, pero luego relajando su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por el momento, rodeando el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, para no dejarlo ir otra vez. Más adelante, el grupo de Yugi veía entre sorprendido y feliz la escena de ambos hikaris. Los yamis por su cuenta sonreían satisfechos, sintiendo por su vínculo con sus contrapartes la gran felicidad que en esos momentos sentían, y que tenían muy claro duraría mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** So? Qué les pareció? Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribirlo y editarlo. Je, sí, porque al final cambié un par de cositas, casi nada relevante, detalles nada más.

Comentario, criticas, algún pedido nuevo (para drabble o one-shot express nada más, los otros fic ya trabajo en ellos, pero tardaré porque voy a editar casi todo) dejen review.

Gracias por leer.

**Ja ne! ^^**

**ATTE: **_**MeKaRy**_


End file.
